jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Taggart Sr.
"About three more days... give or take a day or two. " Jack Taggart Sr. was a main character in Jeepers Creepers 2. He was father to Jack "Jacky" Taggart Jr. and Billy Taggart. The abduction and likely death of his son Billy was the catalyst for him seeking revenge on the Creeper Jeepers Creepers 2 While his son Billy was working putting up scarecrows, Jack noticed that his post puncher wasn't working. After yelling at his sons, he went into the house. He heard screams coming from his son Billy when the boy had been attacked by the Creeper. With his older son Jacky in tow, Jack took his shotgun and pursued the Creeper through the cornfield. He was stunned when the Creeper flew away, carrying his son with him. Distraught, Jack Sr. stayed inside his home not speaking. Jacky found a knife with strange carvings in it and when he showed it to his father, the knife flew across the room, destroying a lamp. Jack took his post puncher and the knife and made a harpoon. He then waited by the police radio he had to listen for clues as to sightings of the Creeper. Hearing an officer report strange abductions, he took his son and went in search of the Creeper. While riding in his truck, Jacky alerted his father to a message on the CB radio. The message was from Andy Buck of the Bannon Bantams. Bucky pled with Jack to come and to bring the police. Jack promised to do so, but he didn't. Although his son questioned his decision, Jack instructed him to simply drive towards the area the bus was broken down in. The first person Jack encountered was Minxie Hayes, who was adamant that Jack could not defeat the Creeper. He had her get into the truck with Jacky. While the Creeper was attacking Bucky, he caught site of Jack and the harpoon. Jack shot the Creeper dead on, sending it flying through the air. A tense back and forth battle between the Creeper and Jack ensued. It seemingly ended when the Creeper sent the pickup truck flying. The Creeper was then badly injured by Izzy Bohen sending it crashing through a truck's windshield. Missing limbs, the Creeper still managed to pin down Deaundre "Double D" Davis. Before the Creeper can kill Double D, though, Jack shoots it through the head with his harpoon, pinning it to the ground. Jack then takes out his anger on the Creeper by stabbing it over and over again in the heart until it appears to die. Minxie tells him it isn't dead, that it just ran out of time and Jack responds, "Looks dead to me." 23 years later 23 years after the events of Jeepers Creepers 2, the Taggarts have The Creeper on display as "The Bat Out of Hell" in their barn. Three teenagers pay to get in, one totally not buying it, one skeptical, and one interested. They ask an elderly Taggart Sr if he's waiting for something, and he tells them it will rise again in three days... give or take one or two. Gallery Jack Taggart watching in horror as Billy is taken.png The Taggart Family.jpeg Jack Taggart behind the Home-made Harpoon.jpg Jack Taggart and the Harpoon.jpg creepers2_30.jpg Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character Category:Alive